vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Poseidon (Mythology)
Summary Poseidon is a god in Greek Mythology as well as in Roman Mythology, where he is known as Neptune. Poseidon is the god of the sea, storms, earthquakes, soil, and horses. He is the son of Kronos and brother to Zeus and Hades. Powers and Stats Tier: High 3-A Name: Poseidon/Neptune Origin: Greek/Roman Mythology Gender: Male Age: Thousands of years old Classification: Olympian God Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Shapeshifting (Took the form of a bird when he violated Medusa), Limited Air Manipulation and Weather Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Earth Manipulation (known as the Earthshaker and is the source of every earthquake), Animal Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1 and 5), Possible Metal Manipulation and Sealing (constructed the bronze gates that imprison the Titans), Skilled Combatant, Created Constellations, Mind Manipulation (Can drive people insane), Transmutation (Can turn people into monsters. Turned Alope into a fountain), Empathic Manipulation (Induced feelings of lust in the mind of Minos' wife, Pasiphae), Petrification (Turned a Phaecian ship into stone after they helped Odysseus), BFR, Plant Manipulation (In Descriptions of Greece, Caused the land of Althepia to go barren when the citizens were not worshipping Poseidon), Biological Manipulation (Turned Caenis into a man), Power Bestowal (Gave Caeneus impenatrable skin) Attack Potency: High Universe level (In one story, Zeus himself stated that he was no more powerful than Poseidon. Shook the universe in his battle against Apollo as well as in the Titanomachy. In the Odyssey, Athena refuses Odysseus' prayers in fear of evoking Poseidon's wrath. In Dionysiaca, in a disbute between Poseidon and Helios, Poseidon raised the seas so high they entered the Aether, upper air above the clouds, and the constellation Canis cooled itself with the sea.) Speed: Likely Relativistic, Possibly Omnipresent (Could challenge Zeus if he wanted to) Lifting Strength: At least Class T (Tore off a piece of an island and threw it on Polybotes. Threw Mt. Athos at the giant Athos.) Striking Strength: High Universal Durability: High Universe level (Comparable to Zeus) Stamina: Unknown Range: At least planetary (Controls all of the oceans and tectonic plates on Earth and a significant portion of the atmosphere due to his dominion as the God of Storms), possibly universal Standard Equipment: His trident and all of the creatures of the sea. Intelligence: An ancient god who has been alive for thousands of years and has fought in several wars. A competent if moody ruler, the denizens of the sea are quite content under his rule, but his mood swings leave him to make poor choices at times and is feared in Roman culture for sending storms their way during their campaigns in Brittania and other areas surrounded by water. Weaknesses: Short-tempered, Inattentive, and moody. Arrogance has got the better of him. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Gods Category:Water Users Category:Earth Users Category:Mythology Category:Male Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Immortals Category:Weather Users Category:Greek Gods Category:Metal Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Animal Users Category:Air Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:BFR Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Sealing Users Category:Tier 3